


footprints on the soul

by Over_the_Love204



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU after 4x06, Beaches, F/M, Family, Forks, Friendship, Gen, Imprinting, La Push, Post Breaking Dawn, Road Trips, Romance, Spoilers, Vampires, Werewolves, soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_the_Love204/pseuds/Over_the_Love204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Stefan leaves town after he breaks it off with Elena and meets a furry friend in Washington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	footprints on the soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own the vampire diaries or twilight.
> 
> Vampire Diaries AU after 4x06 and Spoilers for all Twilight movies/books.
> 
> Warnings: Some language and some implied sensuality.

" _Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_We're accidentally in love."_

.

.

.

He knows it's immature and that there are numerous problems that his help was probably required (only one of which being Jeremy's newfound Hunter status) but he's just so tired. So, so tired. Stefan was telling the truth to Elena when he said he couldn't do it anymore, so when it only takes a few tension filled days for Elena to get over her issues with interchanging Salvatore's (just like Katherine), Stefan packs his things and quietly leaves.

"Let's not pretend this isn't the happiest day of your life," Stefan tells Damon when his brother makes to stop him and Damon looks only slightly scandalized.

"You don't have to go," Damon says seriously, "We could use all the help we can get in this town, brother."

"You don't really need me and I'd rather not stick around to see you flaunting your relationship with Elena," Stefan says flatly and Damon leaves him be; they'll see each other in another decade or so anyway.

Caroline isn't so accommodating.

"You can't go!" She wails and in a flash of vampire speed, she's attached herself to Stefan's shoulder. "You're my friend," She says later, her voice only quivering a little bit.

Stefan is ashamed, but he won't abandon his plight. "I'll see you later, Care. It's not forever . . . just a little while, to clear my head a bit." She takes a lot more placating than Damon had, but eventually she lets Stefan go.

He makes his rounds and gives a brief goodbye to Bonnie and Tyler, though neither of them is particularly sad, Stefan thinks. He even makes a stop by Rebekah's new house to say ta, and then Klaus' home.

Klaus only arches one of his sculpted eyebrows. "Are you sure, Ripper? I still need a wingman. And what about the precious Elena? Surely she needs that cure . . ."

"If she wants it, Damon and she can get it," Stefan says not unkindly, "and I heard Caroline said yes to a date; you won't need a wingman with her around."

"Touché," Klaus' eyes twinkle and he gives Stefan a two finger salute as the younger vampire flashes away to the Gilbert home.

He'd waited to do this last because he knew it would be both the hardest and easiest at the same time. His boots seem to echo particularly loudly as he climbs the wooden porch steps to the front door, where he rings uncharacteristically rings the bell. Jeremy answers with Matt, both half surprised.

"I need to tell Elena goodbye," Stefan says quickly and quietly as he slips passed two of the remaining humans left in Mystic Falls (it seems, anyway). They're silent as Stefan climbs the steps. He lets his hands linger on the banister as he glides upwards and arrives at Elena's door. He knocks once and slips inside, where he finds her alone, writing her diary.

She gives Stefan a small but genuine smile as she shuts the little blue book and slips it underneath her mattress for safekeeping.

"Hey," She says and her smile turns into a frown. "What's up? You look . . ." Elena trails off because Stefan has looked the same since their breakup; a little lost and grim. Caroline would say it's his "Hey-It's-Tuesday-Look."

"I just . . . wanted to say goodbye," Stefan said quietly with a little awkward wave.

Elena's face falls immediately as she flashes with her newfound vampire speed to Stefan's side. Her slim but strong hands flounder around until they settle awkwardly onto Stefan's shoulder. She gives him a concerned frown. "Why? Where are you going? Is Klaus giving us trouble again?"

"No, no, no," Stefan is quick to reassure her and he rocks back on his heels, inadvertently knocking Elena's hands off of his body. "I'm just leaving. I need . . . some time, Elena."

"Stefan," Elena's heart is worn on her sleeve and so he can see her heart breaking, "You don't have to go."

"I can't watch you and him," Stefan shakes his head, "I need some time to myself. And we have forever," He adds wryly, "I'll be sure to see you in a while."

Tears are gathering in Elena's eyes, so Stefan quickly wraps his arms around her and makes soothing noises, hoping to comfort the new vampire. They stand still and together in her room for a few minutes before Stefan reluctantly lets go.

"I need to go," Stefan says quietly, "I'm sorry."

Elena wipes her eyes and tries a smile. "It's fine; I'm the one who should be sorry. You should be able to go." She looks up at him with the big brown, doe eyes, "But you'll call, right?"

Stefan can't bring himself to say no to that.

"Of course," Stefan promises and gives his ex-girlfriend a last kiss on the forehead before he flies out of the room and into his rental car. It's a black jaguar, 2009, and it purrs as he peels out of Mystic Falls. Leaves fly up into the air as he speeds through the streets, abandoning his hometown once more. The sky is a bright blue that screams happiness and cheer and despite the circumstances, Stefan feels a real grin grow on his face.

He brought little with him; his wallet, some cash and his bank card, his journal, and some clothes.

He flips on a little quiet music to make him feel a little less alone and pushes speed limits to get out of the Virginia state lines. He heads west to avoid going anywhere on the Eastern Seaboard where memories of his Ripper days are still fresh and bloody.

He flies through Kentucky and then Missouri, just avoiding Illinois and makes his way through Arkansas and into Texas. Stefan has made a few vague calls to Caroline, Damon and Elena on his whereabouts, but is never quite clear on where he is at any given moment as he heads to Houston.

He almost meets Katherine there, but is surprised that she doesn't know that he's there. She's occupied with man with brown hair that Stefan recognizes, but can barely believe is there with her, in a Texas bar of all things. Stefan leaves the area immediately, forgoing his drink (though by then, he really needs one). He'd probably be threatened and sworn to silence by Elijah and Katherine both, and Stefan would rather have all of his fingers intact for the rest of his immortal life, thankyouverymuch.

Stefan goes north next, going through Oklahoma and Kansas and Nebraska. He slowly stops talking to the others less and less until it's two months later and he texts only Damon or Caroline very little He enters Wyoming and finds the area very beautiful, but different from his home in Virginia; Wyoming is a mountain region, and the western side of the state was full of mountain ranges and foothills.

He stops briefly in a small town called Stonybrook, population of 1,100. Stefan stays the night in their only hotel, but is quick to get on the road again in the morning. He drives though Idaho and Oregon and finally stops close to Seattle, as physically far away as Virginia he can get and still be in the same country.

Stefan drives by a sign that says WELCOME TO FORKS and continues through until he reaches the Quileute reservation, where he'd read that the quietest beaches were.

There's no one there because of the slight drizzle of rain, but that doesn't bother Stefan as he steps out of the car in his black leather jacket. He turns up his collar and steps out onto the sand and walks nearly to the shore line, but not close enough for the water to touch his feet. Thunder rumbles and lightning strikes a few miles out, but Stefan stays still, like an immovable statue.

The drizzle lightens up and a streak of sunlight peeks through the clouds and hits the windy beach. The clouds start to clear up and Stefan makes an impulsive decision, which is something he doesn't do every day. He steps out of his socks and boots and slips off his leather jacket and rolls his jeans up to his knees.

Stefan squeezes the sand between his toes and a happy smile graces his features for half a second before he walks out to the shore line. Waves crash into his legs, soaking his pants and bringing a chill to his bones, but Stefan smiles again, laughing in pleasure. He walks farther out, because despite Damon's assertion that vampires don't like to swim, Stefan did. He'd always been a bit of a rule breaker when it counted though.

"What are you doing? Trying to catch your death?"

Stefan spins around, startled as he sees a muscular young woman stalking towards him, short hair whipping into her scowling face. She's wearing a green tank top and cut off shorts that stop four or five inches above her knees. Her skin was russet and was just lighter than he dark brown eyes that somehow didn't remind Stefan of Elena.

"Well?" She demanded, hands on hips. Her white teeth gleamed against her face as thunder rumbled again in the distance, despite the rapidly brightening sky as clouds dispersed.

"I was just – the beach – " Stefan stumbled and the girl's hand shot out to steady him against the wave that had knocked him off balance. Her skin felt like it was on fire, burning Stefan's skin in a pleasant way. She towed him back to the shore with surprising strength as she muttered under her breath about tourists.

"I'm Stefan," He introduced himself as the woman took him to the direction of his car. He didn't ask how she knew it was his.

"Leah," She growled in reply. "Tell me, Stefan, what the hell were you doing out in the middle of the ocean during a storm?"

"It was just drizzling," Stefan explained and wondered why this stranger cared at all.

Leah rolled her eyes and her grip tightened until they reached his car. "This monstrosity yours?" Stefan looked at the Jaguar and frowned.

"It's a rental?" He offered and Leah snorted, finally releasing her grip. Stefan looked down at his arm and was startled to see bruises forming. They disappeared as quickly as they came, but it was still worrying.

"Of course," Leah shook her head. "What are you doing at La Push beach at ten o'clock at night?"

"I just got in," Stefan explained. "Road trip," He then elaborated. Leah's eyes were focused on Stefan and he wondered what there was about him his girlfriend would dump him for his brother, yet a complete stranger would make sure he didn't 'drown' in the ocean.

It must say something about him, he knew.

"You look like you need something to warm you up," Leah said instead of addressing Stefan's road trip confession. "I'm taking you to get some coffee." She snatched his car keys and pushed him into the passenger side before climbing into the driver's seat.

Gobsmacked, Stefan sat still as she drove his car.

Finally he asked, "Do you do this often?"

"Do what?" Leah muttered distractedly.

"Kidnap random strangers and take them out for coffee," Stefan said, perplexed.

Leah gave him an uncomfortable sidelong glance. "No. How old are you?"

Technically, he was a hundred and sixty-four. "Seventeen." But he was stuck in a teenage body for eternity.

She muttered something under her breath, but Stefan only caught, "- and it had to be on a fucking minor. Jesus."

"Excuse me?" Stefan asked, eyebrow arched.

"Nothing," Leah waved a hand and then looked at Stefan from the corner of her eyes, "Have a last name?"

"Salvatore," He said, not seeing any point for lies; she'd practically taken him hostage anyway. How much more personal can you get?

"Clearwater," She cleared up on her end and parked at a diner in what looked to be Forks again.

"Are there no coffee shops on the reservation?" Stefan asked curiously as they got out of the car. He rolled down his pants legs and put his boots back on along with his jacket over his semi wet clothes. He followed Leah inside the diner, where she held the door open for him. Stefan noticed for the first time that she was a very tall girl, nearly matching his own height.

"My friends," She said that with a twisted lip, like she didn't believe they were her friends, "would see and make a big deal out of it."

Stefan just arched his eyebrows again as they took their seats and waited for her to explain.

She did. "I'm kind of the town bitch down there," Leah rolled her eyes, "Everyone's a comedian."

Stefan frowned, genuinely irritated that someone had dubbed this kind but abrasive young woman as the bitch of the town. "That's ridiculous."

"I kind of deserve it," Leah confided with a wicked grin and said nothing else until after a waitress had taken their orders. "Where are you staying in town?" She asked then, picking at her napkin.

Stefan felt his phone vibrate and knew that it was Elena or Damon or Caroline.

He ignored it and leant forwards on the table. "I was planning on staying at a hotel here."

"Good luck with that," Leah snorted but didn't elaborate. Their coffee and muffins came then, and Stefan paid before Leah could even pull out any money.

She scowled at him.

"I was repaying you," Stefan told her solemnly, "You did rescue me from drowning in four feet water."

Leah snorted and said, "Next time, I'm buying." Stefan sat back and almost smiled at the surety that there would be a next time. His smile vanished though; did he really want to bring someone else into his messy life? Damon was sure to come calling with some trouble of his own soon enough. The woman really didn't deserve that.

They made small talk for a bit, in which Stefan found out that Leah had a younger brother called Seth and a best friend called Jacob. She liked to hike and spend some time outdoors, and so swim and to run. Her father had died, but she lived with her mom, Sue, and Seth in their little home on the Rez. She takes classes at a community college and works part time at a shop on the corner of a street close to Jacob's house.

Leah found out that Stefan has an alcoholic older brother named Damon and that he used to live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. He was a Senior at Mystic Falls High School and got great grades and also spent quite a bit of time outside (fighting vampires, but she didn't need to know that).

"My parents have been dead a long time," Stefan says when she reveals her father's death to him. "My Uncle Zach died a few years ago too."

"Any girlfriends?" Leah asks with a sardonic smile.

Stefan winces. "She's with my brother now."

Leah's hands grip her glass so hard it almost cracks and Stefan's green eyes widen almost comically. She flushes so darkly it shows on her russet skin.

"I broke it off with her first though," Stefan assures Leah, but for some reason, it really doesn't reassure her as she lets her head drop onto the table loudly. She groans and mutters something unintelligible under her breath.

They talk for a while more and Stefan finds himself liking this girl. He lacked in any good friends besides Caroline and Lexi, and the latter was dead. He became so relaxed at one point, Stefan almost let himself slip about blood.

She missed it though, or pretended to, and eventually their night came to an end. Stefan drove her to her house, as per directed by Leah, and dropped her off. They exchanged numbers, a little shyly on Stefan's part and he drove to a hotel he had seen on the road and checked in.

Stefan threw his backpack onto the floor and saw a message from Damon had been left on his phone. A little reluctantly, he listened to it.

"How's the road, little brother? Everything's the usual here; witchy drama, hybrid drama, and now hunter drama too. Thought I'd fill you in." The phone clicked and Stefan slipped his phone onto a charger that he plugged into a jack in the wall.

He fell into bed and slept well for the first time since he'd broken up with Elena.

* * *

Stefan sets up shop in the hotel and ignores the pitying look the clerk gave him. He goes to the store and buys miscellaneous things he might need, including some more jeans and shirts and washing detergent. On his way out, he runs into a woman and what looks to be her little sister. They are both beautiful with long hair that fall into ringlets around their shoulders.

The older woman, about eighteen or nineteen, has golden topaz eyes and her gaze is apologetic as she scoops up Stefan's things for him. The little girl has a delicate smile on her face with little dimples on each cheek and when she beams at Stefan, he can't help but smile a little in return.

"I'm sorry for running into you," The woman says, "I must be out of my mind today."

"It was my fault," Stefan corrects and takes his bags, just brushing the woman's hands. Her eyes fly to his, like she expects him to flinch, but he just eyes her with curiosity.

"Right, I need to go," She says and gathers her sister and they go into the store. Stefan leaves quickly and as he settles into his car, gets a text. Expecting Damon, he rolls his eyes, but checks anyway.

He's glad he did.

It's Leah.

HEY. MEET ME AT THE BEACH.

Stefan purses his lips and wonders for half a second before deciding, what the hell. He needed some fun in his life, which was an unusual thought for him, but something that Caroline or Damon would say.

He meets Leah at the beach and the weather is cloudy, but not rainy as it was before. There are a few small families and friends milling around the shores, but none pay Leah and Stefan any attention as they meet. Her eyes light up a little when she sees him, something that baffles Stefan completely, but he grins in response. She slugs him in the shoulder and Stefan winces minutely. Who is this girl and how is she so strong?

"Hey," Stefan says.

"Hey," Leah smirks.

And so goes their day that they spend together. They share stories (watered down, for sure, but stories) and Stefan opens up about Mystic Falls and some of its inhabitants, like Caroline and Bonnie and Matt and all of the others. Stefan learns about some others in Leah's circle, like Embry and Quil, Sam and Emily, and a few other names are tossed out to the wind.

Stefan goes back to his hotel that evening, a happy feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

* * *

"Do you like motorcycles?"

The question is spontaneous but it's part of what Stefan likes about Leah. He looks over at her from his perch on rock at La Push beach and arches an eyebrow.

"I love motorcycles," He said evenly and turned a page in his book. "Why?"

"Jake has some," Leah said and the look she gave him was positively wicked, "We could borrow them."

"Why do I have a feeling that 'borrowing' means we're going to break into his garage?" Stefan asked her suspiciously, but allowed himself to be towed up and dragged across the beach and over the terrain to a small red house.

They crouch down and watch for several minutes, but when it appeared that no one was home, they sprinted across the yard and headed for the garage.

"Leah!"

The girl turned her head, but it was too late; her barefoot slid into the suctioning mud and she went down hard. She flailed her arms and snatched Stefan's ankle and he went down as well, pin wheeling. The rolled and slid down the incline quickly until they slowed to a stop in a tangled heap, gasping with laughter.

Muddy, they trekked back up to Jacob Black's house and jacked his motorcycles.

"Race you," Stefan said impulsively, green eyes flashing. In the back part of his mind, Stefan wondered what the hell he was doing and why was he doing it. He'd met this girl two weeks ago, but for some strange reason he felt as if he'd known her for a very long time; he felt comfortable and safe.

Leah smirked rakishly. "You're on." She revved her engine and took off, leaving Stefan in the dust for a several seconds until he could get the old bike moving again.

He caught up easily enough and they raced neck in neck on the winding mountain road. Stefan eyed the sides a little nervously after a while, concerned for his human friend. Leah paid no attention to that except for when she shot _him_ unnecessary concerned glances. She whooped and delighted in the rush, happy to be free, Stefan supposed.

His phone rang, but he was accustomed to ignoring it now, so he let it be; he wanted to talk to Elena, but he felt like his heart was breaking a little more each time he heard her voice in his ear.

"Better not get that up here!" Leah hollered and her hair whipped in her face as she turned to look at Stefan briefly.

"Wasn't going to!" He shouted and reveled in the wind in his hair. What they were doing was seriously dangerous, riding motorcycles on the mountain (vampire or not, a serious head injury would be him out of commission for a while, and Leah _was_ a human, even if she was fearless) without helmets.

They made their way back down the mountain and got back to Jacob's house with no injury (thankfully) and they returned the bikes with no problems.

Stefan walked Leah home, grinning as they talked.

"Is there anything else about you that I should know?" He teased a little, but was surprised to her stiffen marginally.

"Nah," She played off the awkwardness with quick shake of her head, "If there's something to tell, you'll find out."

That wasn't an answer.

* * *

They go to the movies next.

"I'm not watching a chick flick." It's deadpanned.

"It's not a chick flick!"

Leah glared. "It's called _The Silver Linings Playbook._ It's a chick flick."

Stefan scratched the back of his head. "We could see _Life of Pi_?"

Leah snatched the twenty out of Stefan's hands and grabbed his wrist, storming up to the ticket booth. She turned her head back and said flatly, "We're watching _Skyfall._ "

* * *

They attempt to eat out for lunch.

It doesn't work out.

* * *

Stefan meets Leah's brother three months after Stefan arrives in Forks. It's a sunny day, one of million in Washington, Stefan now knows, and Seth is at the Clearwater house on the sofa, munching on chips and playing video games against another boy they call Colin.

The whole affair is awkward.

Seth looks Stefan up and down with suspicious eyes and the vampire stands uncomfortably still until the teenager hops up and a goofy smile slaps itself onto his face.

"So you're the guy Leah won't stop talking about," He says cheekily and Leah roars before chasing him around. They knock over two lamps, a bookshelf and an end table before Leah has her six foot two brother on the ground, crying for Uncle.

Afterwards, Leah dusts off her hands and smiles at Stefan. "Ready?"

Wordlessly, Stefan follows the girl out of the house.

(He meets Leah's mom, Sue, three days later, and it's slightly more awkward than meeting Seth.)

* * *

They're at the theaters watching _The Hobbit_ on December 14 (the opening night) that it occurs to Stefan that he and Leah are kind of dating. It's so surreal that he misses two or three minutes of the movie.

When it's over, Stefan is still a bit quiet and wonders if he should stop seeing this girl. She's safe in Forks and happy with her brother and mother and friends and her community college classes and part time job. What if something happens? What if there are vampires or ghosts or hybrids or werewolves that come? What if Damon needs Stefan back in Mystic Falls? Or –

"Stefan? Earth to Stefan; I've been calling you for five minutes," Leah's voice is highly annoyed.

He responds by putting his hands on the back of her neck and pulling the Quileute girl in for a searing kiss. She responds in kind, shoving Stefan backwards into the brick wall of the movie theater that's sheltered by the shadows. Her hands play with his hair at the nape of his neck and her lips are molded perfectly over his own.

Stefan moves his fingers down to hold Leah's waist and he is hit with her smell suddenly. It's musky and completely Leah, but it is her blood that calls to him, pounding in his ears like drums.

He pulls back abruptly and tries to turn away.

Leah won't let him.

"Am I that . . . bad . . . ?" She trails off and her hands fall off of Stefan's shoulders.

Stefan breathes through his mouth and thinks it's maybe for the best, ignoring the pang in his heart. He tries to get his vampire visage under control, to get the veins in his face to disappear and for his black eyes to turn back green. His fangs feel like they weigh three tons.

"What are you . . . ?"

Stefan looks at this girl who doesn't seem to be repulsed and decides to throw it all to the wind; he can compel her if he has to, later. "I'm a vampire."

Leah blinks.

Laughs in his face.

Startled, Stefan tries to take a step back but there's a brick wall right behind him. "What's funny?"

"I know vampires, Stefan, and you are not a vampire," Leah says and her hysterical laughter fades. Her mouth is tightening into a frown though, and there's a suspicious edge in her eyes. "So what the hell are you?"

"What are you?" Stefan counters sharply, "You're too strong to be human."

Leah debates for half a second. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

Stefan winces at the euphemism, but nods.

Leah pushes Stefan backwards farther into the alley and starts to strip. His hands fly to his eyes. "I didn't mean literally, Leah!" He snaps.

He can practically hear her roll her eyes in her sockets. "Look, prude." Stefan peeks between his fingers and drops them out of shock at his friend (girlfriend?) explodes into a giant, lithe, silver wolf. She nudges his fingers.

Stefan slides down the wall slowly. "And I thought Hybrids were out of this world."

Leah barks.

* * *

They go to the beach, because that's where they met and it feels appropriate to go there to tell their truths. Stefan explains his vampirism to her and Leah explains the concept of werewolves (shape shifters, really, he finds out) and about the bloodsuckers she's used to.

She explains about the (extremely) slow aging and her apparent infertility.

They get to imprinting.

"It's hard to explain," Leah mutters, but clears her throat, "It's like finding your soulmate; you're true other half. The imprinter can be anything the imprintee needs; a friend, brother or sister, mentor . . . lover." She doesn't blush, but meets Stefan's gaze head on. "It's the feeling you get when it happens; like all of your other reasons for being on the earth disappear and there's only one thing connecting those two people with iron cables. It's a wolf thing."

Stefan nods, intrigued. "And you imprinted on me. A vampire."

Leah purses her lips. "Yeah. Didn't see that one coming."

"Does . . . your family know?" Stefan asks hesitantly. He wonders how her mother and brother took it (he wonders how he's taking it, honestly.)

Leah snorts. "You can't hide that from the Pack Mind – it's like a hive, I told you. They obviously don't know that you're a vampire, but as soon as I phase, they will."

"Will it be a problem?" Stefan wants to know. The whole thing is confusing and new and so strange, but somehow it makes about as much sense as anything else in his life.

Leah grins savagely and it's times like these that Stefan wonders how she and Damon would get along. "Jacob imprinted on a half-vampire half-human baby. They _can't_ have a problem with this."

Stefan nods and fiddles with his hands.

"Do _you_ have a problem with this?" Leah asks a moment later and Stefan wonders if he's imagining the hesitance in her voice. Leah's so strong, so fearless; it doesn't make sense that this wondrous creature should be frightened of anything.

Stefan thinks about this answer; thinks about Katherine and Rebekah and Elena, thinks about how all the women had said they'd choose him and then chose someone else (Elijah, Matt, Damon).

He meets her sharp eyes and says calmly and seriously, "No. I don't."

She gives him a half grin. "Good. Now tell me more about your kind of vampire. What makes you so different?"

So Stefan tells her about the Originals, Hybrids, his werewolves, his vampires and their bloodlines, witches and ghosts.

He tells her about his Ripper past.

(She still wants him, miraculously.)

* * *

Stefan's used to protecting the loves of his life; he'd thought he'd needed to protect Katherine when he was human (a ridiculous notion); he'd been a Ripper with Rebekah, and he'd been cocky enough to think he'd protect her from anything; and Elena _had_ needed protection until she'd turned (and maybe a little afterwards, too).

Leah doesn't need and/or want any protection. At all. Ever. (She'll break anyone's fingers who attempt it.)

She's a lean, mean, fighting machine in both human and wolf forms, able to take Stefan down easily. She's the fastest in both wolf packs and can hold her own in a fight (so she's told him, but Stefan believes her).

Later, she introduces Stefan to Jacob (before she actually phases and everyone in their "pack mind" knows regardless).

They go to the "Leech House" together, running through the forest on foot (Leah in human form, so Stefan goes quite a bit slower). When they arrive, a pale, bronze haired, golden eyed teenager of maybe seventeen or eighteen stands on the front porch with another pale one, this one with a kind face and startling blonde hair. He looks a bit older than the bronze haired one and his eyes are wary, but kind.

"I need to talk to Jacob," Leah calls out shortly, folding her arms across her chest. Stefan gives her a sidelong glance as he moves to stand on her left, curious about the abrupt change in attitude. She'd said she didn't really get along with the Cullen's, but he hadn't expected the . . . hostility. (Should've expected it, though.)

The teenager eyes Stefan suspiciously.

"You're different," He is all he says, though.

"Stay out of his head," Leah snaps, nearly growling.

The bronze's face turns wry and there's a playful set to his mouth. "Does he smell as sweet as we do?"

Stefan doesn't know what he's talking about.

"I'm Edward," He says to Stefan, "and usually, when werewolves smell vampires, they smell sickeningly sweet. They smell like wet dogs to us, but not to you, do they?" Edward cocks his head.

"Edward," The pale blonde says patiently, "would you explain for the rest of us?" Stefan looks over the blonde's shoulder and sees several other pale people; along with the one he identifies as Jacob (they've only had a few encounters).

"What's going on, Leah?" Jacob asks and he shoulders through the now small crowd gently. Leah inclines her head and phases, followed shortly by Jacob. Edward pays particular attention for the next several minutes as the two have a conversation.

"I'm Carlisle," The pale blonde introduces, "Sorry for our impoliteness, but this is my wife, Esme," He indicates a pretty pale blonde with a heart shaped face and caramel colored hair. He shows Stefan Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and then finally, the two Stefan ran into some many months ago. "Bella and Renesmee."

"I remember you," Stefan realizes.

Bella smiles. "Nice to see you again, I guess. Get everything you needed at the store?" She teases lightly, making Stefan smile a little.

"Yeah."

Jacob and Leah phase back and everyone averts their eyes as Edward fills his family in on everything Stefan and about the imprint. Esme invites everyone inside and Stefan looks at Leah. She rolls her eyes, but takes Stefan's hand and they go inside the large mansion together.

The heat of her hand lingers even when she lets go.

* * *

They're in some kind of bliss for a while; their world is quiet and peaceful.

This is the first time Stefan tells Leah he loves her.

After Stefan's visit with the Cullen's, he spends a little more time there, but not much (seeing as Leah doesn't really care to be over there to start with) and he's introduced to the rest of the pack and the other one, headed by Sam Uley, Leah's ex.

(They only get through the meeting with copious amounts of alcohol – and that's provided because it's a beach party.)

They're hunting that day; Stefan for lunch, Leah just to hang out. Seth is trotting quite a ways ahead happily, making enough noise to scare away anything for miles around. Stefan straightens from his crouch reluctantly when the deer he was eyeing pranced away. Leah rolled one of her bright eyes towards him incredulously, most likely asking, "Are you a vampire, or not?"

Stefan shrugs and raises a hand to rub between her shoulder blades, scratching softly. Her chest rumbles, bringing a smile to Stefan's face.

"I love you." It's whispered and caught in the wind.

She hears though, and licks his face.

It's a blip of blissful existence in Stefan's long, harried life.

Seth barks happily a mile ahead of them.

* * *

They make love for the first time in Leah's empty house on a starry night with the light from the full moon shining in on their bare backs.

Breathing roughly, Stefan gasps, "You've got a lot of endurance."

Leah's grin is wicked before her mouth descends onto Stefan's again.

* * *

Stefan doesn't really notice the date until Edward Cullen points it out, of all people; it's the end of May, the time for Elena and all of his friends' graduation. (His, too, if he wants to be technical.)

"I have to go back, if only for that," Stefan tells Leah.

She hikes up her backpack onto her shoulder and gives him a look. "When are we leaving?"

Stefan smiles. "I don't tell you how much I love you often enough."

"You're a man," Leah rolls her eyes. "I'll forgive you."

They end up bringing Seth because his school has already let out for the summer, and they drive in Stefan's new rental car that's a cherry red convertible. They keep the hood down as they drive to Seattle (there's no way they'd make it if they drove the entire way to Virginia, and Stefan really can't miss Elena and Caroline's first graduation) and they get on a plane.

Both the wolves are confident enough in themselves that they won't phase in the air, but even so, Stefan buys them all first class tickets for the extra space and comfort. Seth wanders and marvels at it all for half the flight, but eventually a flight attendant makes him sit down with a stern look and a wagging finger.

They land in Oceana, Virginia and Stefan rents another car (another convertible, this one an older faded black model) and drive the rest of the way to Mystic Falls. It hits Stefan when they're half a mile away from Mystic Falls and he becomes a little nervous, wondering how everyone will get along. He looks at Leah, beautiful and strong Leah, and her amazing kid brother and relaxes. It'll be fine.

"This is where you lived?" Seth asks from the backseat as soon as they get to the main square and drive through it.

"That's the only bar in town," Stefan points to the Mystic Grill, "There might me one other restaurant."

Seth gawps.

They arrive at the Salvatore Boarding House, pulling up the winding drive to park in front of the garage. Seth hops out of the car, gaping in awe. Leah follows after him, staring at the huge house.

"You're loaded!" Seth exclaims, "You're really freaking loaded!"

Stefan rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah. Kind of."

"'Kind of' my ass," Leah mutters with a smile and punches Stefan's shoulder. He leads the way inside and sees no one in the living room.

"The kitchen's that way," Stefan inclines his head. Seth bounds in that direction immediately, calling out that the airplane food had been inadequate and he was starving.

"What do we have here?" Neither Leah nor Stefan jump, but they both turn to look at Damon, who leant against the banister of the stairs. "You're quite the catch," He says slyly to Leah, eyes roving her body up and down, making her snort.

"Over my dead body," She rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest.

"That can be arranged," Damon leered.

Stefan flashed to Leah's side, but she is already two steps ahead of him – she punches Damon in the face, making him fly backwards. Damon curses and looks up with dark, narrowed eyes.

"What the hell are you?"

"Werewolf," She grins savagely, "But I suppose the technical term is shape shifter, considering I'm not bound to the moon and turn into a big ass wolf as opposed to the pansy ones your brother mentioned."

Damon looks from her to Stefan.

"I like her," He winks.

"What's going on?" Seth reappears in the kitchen doorway with a piece of chicken in his right hand.

"Who are you?" Damon demands.

Stefan steps in, and introduces everyone to everyone.

Afterwards, Damon turns to Stefan with an arched brow, "You were almost late to the graduation. I'd started to think that you weren't coming. I mean, you didn't answer any of our calls or anything after the first three months." He leered. "Something to do with the new girlfriend? I wonder what Elena will say?"

Stefan glares. "I just needed a break."

Damon nods but doesn't stop grinning. "Better get dressed, then."

* * *

Stefan, Seth, and Leah had stopped for some last minute shopping (i.e. Alice bought things for them and shoved them into suitcases before the trio had left) and so the boys had dark suits, and Leah had a black ruffled dress that went to her knees and they'd somehow wrangled her into a pair of high heels.

The trio use Stefan's little red car instead of his rental to drive to the graduation, promising to meet Damon there.

They arrive at the high school and Leah clearly feels out of place, so Stefan takes one of her hands and squeezes it in his. She sends him a quick smile in return and they walk with Seth to find Damon in the large crowd of happy and tearful parents, irritated siblings, and grumpy uncles.

Damon's sitting with Jeremy and has saved them seats when they get there. The young Gilbert is clearly gobsmacked to see them and his eyes automatically scan Leah and Seth as if they were dangerous threats. (Clearly something has happened that Stefan isn't privy to, but it is kind of his fault.)

"Leah, Seth, this is Elena's little brother, Jeremy. Jeremy; Leah and Seth," Stefan introduces and Jeremy shakes both of their hands, looking surprised at their strength.

"Are they like you?" Jeremy asks quietly.

"Nah," Seth waves a friendly hand, "He only wishes he were like us." They don't explain more than that and they all take their seats. Stefan sits in between Seth and Leah, with Jeremy on Leah's right and Damon on Seth's left. They get moderately comfortable in their metal seats (difficult to do) and wait for their friends to be called.

Bonnie is the first of them, and they all stand to cheer for her. The witch's eyes zero in on their little group and they widen in surprise, but they get little other reaction from her.

"That's the witch?" Seth asks eagerly and Jeremy shoots the overactive werewolf a scandalized look. Stefan nods slowly and Seth's placated.

When Matt ascends the stage and finds them all there, he just arches his brows, and shakes his head in wonder.

When Caroline catches sight of them, she grins, but Stefan can see the threat in her eyes; she'll want to know why Stefan stopped talking to her. (He's not sure he has an excuse.)

Elena sees then and tears spring to her eyes, and Stefan wonders if their happy tears or sad ones. Leah squeezes his hand.

The group in the audience spring up and clap when it's all over, Seth hollering as loud as some of the parents for people he's not even met.

Stefan still has Leah's hand in his as they all wade through the large crowds of people, including weeping mom and dads, to get to his friends. Sheriff Liz Forbes is hugging the life out of Caroline, and surprisingly, Matt's mom has made an appearance. A man that Stefan supposes is Bonnie's dad is there, hugging his daughter, along with Jaime and Bonnie's mom, Abby.

Elena races to Damon's arms and they embrace and Stefan waits for the jealousy to hit. It doesn't, even when the couple starts to kiss. Something hits Stefan in the chest and he turns his head to smile at a giddy Caroline.

"You're back! And you have a lot of explaining to do," She warns and hugs Stefan harder, and he returns the affectionate motion by bringing his arms up around her back.

Caroline releases him and steps back, catching sight of Leah and Seth for the first time. She eyes them distrustfully. "Who are they?"

"I'm Leah and this is my little brother Seth," The Quileute girl takes initiative and sticks out a hand for the vampire to shake.

"She's my girlfriend," Stefan takes a quite joy from saying this to his best friend.

Caroline's face lights up with realization and she grins, forgoing Leah's hand and instead pulling her in for a tight hug. Leah stands there a little awkwardly before patting the bubbly vampire on the pat a few times. She pulls away and Seth giggles into his hands.

"It's so nice to meet you," Caroline gushes, "Let's all get out of here and go to the Grill." She doesn't take no for an answer and instead gushes about Leah's dress as she tows the girl out of the gym with Seth and the others following at their own pace.

When they arrive, the Grill is about as packed as Stefan imagined it would be, and it takes a few minutes before they can get a table for all of them, compulsion (courtesy of Stefan, who wants to show off a little bit to Leah and Seth, he admits) included.

Matt and Tyler, Stefan notices, have stayed for the inevitable show, sitting with Bonnie on one side of their put together table. Damon and Elena sit together, and somehow Stefan has found himself in between Elena and Leah, with Caroline on Leah's other side, and Seth on the blonde vampire's, in between her and Matt. He is the only one unaffected by the somewhat tense atmosphere as he dives into his lunch ravenously, drawing awed looks from Matt and Tyler, while Bonnie looks on, disgusted.

Elena, with her vampire hearing, has clearly heard that Stefan's moved on with Leah, and from the way she eyes the other girl, she may not approve. Stefan looks at Leah and with a sinking feeling, knows that she doesn't like Elena much either.

Damon shoots Stefan a look that clearly says, "You've made your bed; now lie in it while I dance up top and laugh at you."

Stefan refuses to believe that he's imagining it.

Lunch is tense but because they're in a public place, nothing is really discussed in depth and nothing happens (to Tyler's disgust) until Klaus comes over to say hello to Stefan and give another attempt to woo Caroline. (She's not as disgusted as she used to be, making Stefan wonder if Klaus has finally started to wear her down.)

After Caroline's turned Klaus down (a little reluctantly, the entire table can tell), the Hybrid turns to Stefan and he eyes Leah a little gleefully. Stefan's stomach drops to his dress shoe clad feet.

"I see you've finally realized the doppelgänger is a tart that is beneath you," Klaus says gleefully, "and that you've moved onto to someone more . . . exotic."

Leah arches an eyebrow. "'Exotic?' My brother and I are Quileute and we're from Washington. If anyone's exotic, it's you, the dick with the accent from 'across the pond.'"

The table erupts in hysterical giggling and Leah smirks at Klaus' face, which is frozen. It twists a moment later and he attempts to lean in close, but Stefan stands and meets him halfway.

"Just leave, Klaus, come on," Stefan said quietly, "Don't make a scene."

Klaus relaxes and sends Stefan a cool glance. "At least she's got some fire I her."

"You have no idea," Stefan says with a crooked smile that baffles Klaus as he turns and leaves the Grill. Stefan sits back down and the conversation flows a little easier until they all gather in their cars and leave.

Caroline, Damon and Elena, Seth, Leah and Stefan all go to the Boarding House, tailing each other. When they get there, they all migrate into the living room, where Seth chats up Caroline and Damon, occupying their time while Elena, Leah and Stefan retreat to a quiet corner of the room.

The girls stare at each other, silently judging in the way that girls often do.

"Right, Elena, this is Leah." Stefan says quietly, "Leah, Elena. Elena's a vampire." He eyes Leah quickly.

"I'm a shape shifter/pseudo werewolf," Leah says easily.

"Can we talk for a few minutes? Just us girls?" Elena asks, but Stefan realizes it's not really a question at all, and as he leaves them alone, he finds himself pondering over this new confident, assertive Elena.

Stefan joins the others in the kitchen, where they are all having a chat, laughing together like they've been friends for years instead of just meeting that afternoon.

"Stefan!" Seth greets cheerily.

Stefan eyes the bourbon in Damon's hand and says to his brother sharply, "Don't give Seth any alcohol; he's a minor and Leah and their mother will have my head on a silver platter when they find out."

"Whipped," Damon coughs into his glass, making Seth crow and Caroline smile. Stefan sits on a stool at the island and is coerced into making conversation as Seth tells about things they've done and the Cullen's, while Caroline and Damon regal Seth of some of the misadventures they've head with and without Stefan.

It's another fifteen minutes before his girlfriend and his ex come in to the kitchen, but when they do, Stefan knows something has changed; lines have been drawn. He can tell they'll never be best friends, but they might get along about as well as Leah gets along with anyone who isn't her imprint, pack, or family.

"So, when do we get to see the claws come out?" Damon drawls.

Leah gives him a vicious smile that's all teeth. "Now, if you like?"

Later, after Seth and Leah have transformed and are chasing Damon around, giving him a run for his money, Stefan and Elena stand to the side and talk.

"You love her," Elena gives Stefan a sidelong glance.

"You love him," Stefan inclines his head to Damon.

Elena nods and Stefan does in turn. The dark headed vampire looks up at Stefan's face with a pensive look on her face. " _She_ told me about the . . . imprinting thing. You didn't really have a choice, did you?"

Stefan shook his head. "I had a choice," He corrected gently, "I always had a choice. And I think I made the right one when I left Mystic Falls and found my way to Washington, and to Leah."

Elena's eye lashes flutter. "You're really happy," She observes, "Really very happy."

"I was happy with you too," Stefan says, hoping that Elena doesn't think he wasn't.

"I know," Elena nods, "but it wasn't really the same, was it? She's a bit stronger than us, than our kind of vampire – she can help keep your Ripper persona in check. Leah balances you out and you two complement each other. It's a nice thing."

"You and Damon are the same way," Stefan points out, but warms at Elena's words.

Elena grins, and then asks, "We'll be friends, right?"

"Of course," Stefan nods.

Of course they will.

* * *

The trio stays for a few more days until Leah and Seth start to miss their home. Stefan finds himself a little surprised that he misses it too.

They say goodbye on a sunny day, and Caroline makes Stefan swear up and down that he'll call, and really, Stefan, you ought to know better than to ignore me. She then makes Leah and Seth promise to irritated Stefan until he calls if he starts to lag.

When they're at the airport, Damon claps Stefan on the back. "It was . . . nice to see you," He grudgingly admits.

"You too," Stefan says quietly, nodding.

"I'll visit," Damon warns, "To see what the big deal is in some rainy state. Those wolves and Cullen's? Won't know what hit them."

Stefan laughs and after hugging his brother quickly (Before he could pull away) and then Caroline and Elena and Bonnie, boards the plane with Leah and Seth. Stefan's brought with him more of his things this time around, including some empty journals, and a couple of used ones, which Seth immediately sets into.

The flight is peaceful.

It's nice.

* * *

They're back home on the Reservation when Leah mentions Stefan moving out of his hotel room and into her and Seth's house.

"Mom's marrying Charlie Swan in about two weeks anyway," Leah rolls her eyes but Stefan can see her unusual nervousness. "She won't be living in the house anymore and Seth might go with her, so then it could be just the two of us."

"Does she mind?" Stefan asks and he leans in, lips ghosting over Leah's.

"No," She breathes.

"Then yes," Stefan looks up and meets Leah's eyes, "Of course."

Leah grins and kisses Stefan's mouth roughly. "Want to break in the bedroom?"

"It's not really new," Stefan says, but follows her anywhere.

"Well, it's now _our_ bedroom," Leah says slyly, "So that part's new."

"In that case, Miss Clearwater, I'd love to," Stefan shut the bedroom door behind him with a resounding _click._

**Author's Note:**

> Link to see Leah's Dress She Wore to Graduation: 
> 
> www. accesshollywood rising -star-e clipse- wolf-pack -newcomer -julia-jones _gallery_ 2542/ image_121591
> 
> Link to see Seth's Suit He Wore to Graduation: 
> 
> www. stylebistro lookbook/ Boo+Boo+Stewart /o vfjOiSFBk0
> 
> Link to see Damon's and Stefan's Suits They Wore to Graduation:
> 
> www.s tylebistro lookbook /I an+S omerhalder/h nPGiJ4_Z kJ/Suits
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Review? Pretty please?
> 
> A/N: I don't know where this came from. I know it's choppy and I started it a few days ago and it really wasn't going to end up with Leah imprinting on Stefan, at all. It just evolved into that, I guess, but despite the unusual pairing, I hope someone likes it.
> 
> I also apologize for not updating my fic, "Broken Crown," but I just couldn't get more done than some editing. Hopefully I'll get to working on it within the week.


End file.
